This application relates to devices, such as cabinets, having drawers and has particular application to drawer fronts and handles or pulls for such drawers.
Drawers for cabinets and other devices, particularly metal drawers, often have a drawer front that is made from a steel stamping, which may be welded or otherwise permanently attached to the drawer body, such as by suitable fasteners. It is known to make such drawer fronts or portions thereof by extruding suitable metals, such as aluminum, but they are always fastened in place on the drawer body by suitable fasteners or welding. Such arrangements are relatively expensive and time-consuming to assemble because of the fastening steps involved. Additionally, the fabrication of the drawer front itself is complicated by the fact that, since the drawer fronts must be provided in specific different sizes to fit on different-width drawers, the tooling for making the drawer fronts tends to be expensive because of the need to provide mounting features on the drawer fronts at different locations to accept fasteners or the like for assembly. Furthermore, the additional manufacturing and assembly steps required add expense, as does the need to inventory a number of different parts, including fasteners.